This invention has for its aim a device for raising a chair comprising cross-members connected to each other by articulation and each carrying at each of its ends a rigidly connected leg which at its upper part has means for gripping the leg of a chair.
The problem frequently arises in the home or when travelling of lifting a child to a convenient height in relation to a table. This problem is in general solved by makeshift means such as cushions, books laid on a chair or by portable seats added to the back of a chair. These do not possess great stability and it is not easy to get near a table with them.
From French Pat. No. 616481 there is known a support for raising a child's armchair. But this support is adaptable for use only with the armchair for which it was designed, which makes it necessary, in the case of travelling, to take along on the trip the cumbersome assembly constituted by the armchair and its support.
The aim of the invention is to propose a device which is adaptable for all kinds of seats, the mounting of which is simple and quick, which is easy to transport, is convenient for all ages and, should the need arise, can support the weight of an adult.